


What

by nqzirr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqzirr/pseuds/nqzirr





	What

coran coran the gorgeous man


End file.
